The use of wireless communication systems has become nearly ubiquitous, with an estimated three billion of the world population using the internet and over 60% of those users being provided connectivity through the use of a wireless communication system. In 2015, the Federal Communication Commission (FCC) considered penetration of wireless connectivity into the United States population so prevalent that wireless communications were recently regulated as a utility. With the explosion of wireless usage, however, a number of issues have arisen. One issue has arisen is the security of data, both in transmission of the data as well as storage on the device and elsewhere in the network or other servers. Personal, commercial and financial information routinely traverse various networks. The increased computational power of even relatively small devices may enable brute force attacks to overcome content encryption or provide the ability to acquire the decryption key by another means.
It would be desirable to limit the unauthorized interception and malicious use of communicated content.